After The Gold
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: After Gibbs wins his medals, he makes contact with the person who matters most.Sequel to Roar.


#96 Writer's choice

Sequel to Roar

Navy Yard, DC

They'd talked about going to a bar or something, but they weren't sure the shooting events would be run. McGee had promised to get them a feed, whatever it took. So they filled MTAC. Cynthia was there, she'd somehow warmed to Gibbs recently, and Ziva and McGee of course. Some of the weekend shift guys were lingering around, Palmer was here, Lee and Jardin, some of the cybercrimes, legal, admin, Intelligence, IT, even front desk guys too. Gibbs was a legend and even those who feared him still wanted him to make NCIS proud.

Tony didn't say a word, he just stood watching his mentor, his best friend, his secret lover. As always, Gibbs' posture was incredible, his military bearing showing in every graceful move. The people were clustered behind him in MTAC but he stood close to the screen—nobody was going to block his view.

"Come on, Boss!"

He was "Jethro" or "Jeth" only in bed and at home, strictly "Gibbs" or "Boss" here and today that seemed wrong. He'd lobbied to go but Jenny had firmly turned him down. Abby and Ducky were less necessary to the team right now. He'd argued, gone toe to toe with Jenny, but she had been adamant. And the only way he could convince her otherwise would be to out them and that was _not_ going to happen. He and Jeth were fiercely protective of their privacy.

Anyway, Jenny had taken enough of his soul with the Jeanne situation. She wasn't going to be allowed to know who had nursed him through it, who he'd fallen in love with in the last year and a half, who made him feel like a whole man again.

He clenched his fists, watching as Gibbs methodically took his shots, He was the best marksman Tony had ever seen, even now, even with his eyesight a little weaker than it had been at its prime. And Tony knew he was going to do it.

When the winner had been announced and Gibbs flashed that brief grin—the one Tony only ever saw in bed—pride swelled up so strong it almost bowled him over. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a gold medal winner. He pounded McGee on the back, hugged Ziva, shook hands with Palmer. All the while, his heart and soul were in China.

Beijing

The rest of his day had been a whirlwind of news interviews and congrats. SecNav had called, congratulating him during a TV interview. He wasn't interested in any of it. He appreciated the medals and silently thanked Jenny for keeping his history out of the news. The rest of it he could handle. He found the pomp and circumstance a little strange, but he could handle it.

He'd handled much worse.

But right now he wanted a nice dinner with friends, to wind down—and to talk with Tony. While he knew Tony couldn't be here, he wanted to share this moment with the most important man in his life.

At the moment, they had to remain more closeted than ever. SecNav had his great press, but there would be a glaring spotlight on Gibbs for a while, he knew it. Because of his age, no doubt, but also because of his stature at the agency and even he had to face the fact that he had a TV friendly face.

He didn't really want to hang out at the Olympic Village. They were all kids—mostly kids anyway. He had friends in town, people who knew him.

His international cell phone rang as he was making his way back to his quarters, having gently disengaged from the coaches, press, and other athletes. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Jethro, it's Jenny. We'd like to take you out to dinner. Are you free?"

He'd been hoping it might be Tony but he knew it was midnight there. He might not hear from Tony until tomorrow.

"Sure, Jen. When and where?" She gave him directions and he headed back to his room, changing out of his competition uniform and showering. Just as he was finishing getting dressed, the phone rang again.

"Be there in an hour, Jen."

"Not Jen, Jeth."

Jethro couldn't help smiling at the warm tones of his lover. "Tony…" They had to watch what they said, but he knew that sound, he'd gotten a degree in analyzing DiNozzo.

"Yeah. Proud of you. We all watched in MTAC, about sixty people. Should have heard the cheers. Cynthia's the new president of your fan club. What you did was incredible, you know that? And you did it twice…"

"No big deal, Tony."

"It was to me, Jeth. Nobody tells you enough how great you are."

He chuckled then, warmth filling him. "Should have been here, Tony."

He heard Tony's sigh as clearly as if they other man was in the room beside him. "Don't think I didn't want to be. Would have moved heaven and earth to get there…"

"But the price was too high. I know, Tony." He flipped open his wallet, pulling out a picture of his lover, Tony's head thrown back, a bright grin on his face. He traced a finger over Tony's features, smiling gently. "I know, Tony. Need to go soon. Having dinner with Jen. Duck, Abbs."

Tony sighed. "Do me a favor, Jeth? You know and I know that Abbs will take a bunch of pictures. Smile in a couple for me?"

"I'll try."

"Thanks. And congrats, my gold-medal Fox."

"Night Tony. And thanks for everything." As he disconnected the call, he couldn't help but smiling. "Would have been perfect if you were here." He'd have to make it up to Tony somehow and this was gonna cost him. Maybe Tony'd settle for some gold-medal sex. Sex usually had Tony a purring bundle of happiness under him.

At least his lover was predictable and they fit together.

Perfectly.


End file.
